Si j'étais vraiment un démon, tu ferais quoi?
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Un Draco prêtre, qui découvre un Harry démon. Jusqu'au jour où ils s'avouent leur sentiments. OS sur akuma no sasayaki


Je me présente, je m'appel Draco Malfoy, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis blond, presque blanc, les gens disent de moi que je suis un ange descendu du ciel. J'ai le visage fin et doux. Je porte de petites lunettes sur mon nez légèrement pointu.

Je vis dans une petite ville du nom de Bôakumurui*, tout près de l'église du village. En fait, pour être précis, je vis en plein dans l'église, bah oui, je ne vous ai pas dis que j'étais prêtre ? Et bien, je suis prêtre.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Dimanche. Et comme tout bon religieux que je suis, je me dois de donner la messe. Mes paroles résonnent entre les murs de pierre.

« Ainsi, il est écrit : Celui qui vit par la chair est voué à la mort, mais celui qui vit pour l'esprit, trouvera la vie et la paix éternelle. Ce sont les mots de Saint Paul.

Et maintenant, un dernier cantique avant de nous quitter. »

Et tandis que je finissais mes paroles, une ombre au loin m'observait, attendant que je termine ma tache.

Alors que tous les paroissiens s'en allaient et que le dernier enfant me disait au revoir, deux mains vinrent se poser brutalement sur mon postérieur alors qu'une voix plutôt grave me disait « gentiment » les mots suivants.

« Beau travail aujourd'hui, mon père. »

Je sursautai brutalement en hurlant un cri indigne de moi-même, du genre « gahhhhhh! »

Et alors que je me reprenais, je me tournais vivement vers la personne qui possédait ces mains baladeuse et cette voix magnifique tout en prononçant son prénom :

« HARRY !!! »

Et comme d'habitude, il souriait comme un ange alors qu'une lueur démoniaque brûlait dans ces yeux et qu'il me proposait un thé.

Je remarquais alors quelque chose de très étrange. Ses cornes dépassaient de son chapeau. Je prenais alors peur, espérant que personne ne les ai vues, et je lui demandais précipitamment la raison du pourquoi elles étaient dévoilées aux yeux de tous plutôt que caché sous son bonnet.

« Oh ça, je l'ai fait exprès ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Espèce d'imbécile, cache les tout de suite ! »

« Maieuh, en ce moment elles grossissent, vous voyez ? Je ne peux plus les cachez avec un chapeau…comme ça, on dirai un de ces bonnets à la mode ! »

Et oui, il fait encore l'innocent. Mais, je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué la raison du pourquoi Harry est avec moi dans l'église. Je vais résoudre ce problème alors.

Flash-back

Cela remonte à trois mois. Alors que cela faisait à peine quelques mois que j'étais arrivé dans l'église de Bôakumurui, un jour où j'arrosais le jardin de derrière, je remarquais un corps allongé dans l'herbe, au pied d'un buisson.

Je m'y approchais lentement au cas où que cette personne ne veuille m'attaquer.

Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement à découvert, je pus l'observer parfaitement. Il ne semblait pas bien grand, juste quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Il avait les cheveux encore plus noir que le plumage des corbeaux. Et caché entre quelques mèches une corne de chaque côté de sa tête semblaient sortir de cette dernière, ainsi qu'une queue dans le bas de son dos.

« Aid…ez…moi. »

Juste un murmure. La personne qui se trouvait au sol avait à peine murmuré, mais avec le silence de mort qu'il y avait, il m'avait semblé impossible de ne pas l'entendre.

Je prenais alors ma croix dans ma main, et m'approchais un peu plus. Sa voix grave retentit de nouveau.

« Wah…Alors…Tu vas me traiter comme un démon sans me laisser m'expliquer...? »

*Merde, je suis un prêtre, je suis censé aider mon prochain*

« Mais…ton corps… »

Il répliqua vite fait à ma phrase.

« Je n'en sais rien. Un jour elles ont commencé à pousser d'un coup. Mais…je ne suis pas un saleté de démon…Je n'en suis pas un…Je vous en pris, croyez-moi. »

J'étais surpris, mais il semblait tellement croire qu'il n'était pas un démon, donc je le croyais moi aussi. Je l'ai alors laissé vivre avec moi dans l'église, et un beau jour il me dit :

« Sérieux mec…j'ai l'impression qu'elles poussent en permanence, c'est plutôt effrayant. » Il se massait les cornes en même temps qu'il parlait.

« Comment tu veux que je sache ? » Il me posait souvent des questions de ce genre, pourtant il sait très bien je n'ai pas la moindre réponse.

Alors je lui répondis la même chose qu'à chaque fois.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller à l'hôpital ? »

Et il cria comme toujours.

« Pas question ! Ca ne se passerait pas mieux que la dernière fois ! Plutôt l'enfer que l'hôpital. »

Il semble que ses métamorphoses aient commencé soudainement, il y a environ six mois. Petit à petit c'est devenu impossible à cacher.

Il continua :

« Au mieux, je finirai comme cobaye dans un laboratoire. Non, merci »

Ses amis, ses connaissances, ses voisins, même ses parents… Il m'a dit que tous l'avaient traités comme un monstre, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir.

Je lui dis :

« Mais si on admet que ce ne sont pas vraiment une corne et une queue… Ca pourrait être quelque chose comme une tumeur ou…HIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Alors que je passait devant, il avait profiter de ce moment où j'avais le dos tourné à lui pour me toucher le fessier.

Il avait posé la main brutalement dessus en disant que j'avais un « joli cul ! » et je lui criais dessus encore plus fort.

J'avais très chaud, je devais être tout rouge, ce que Harry ne tarda pas à me dire.

« Ouwaaa, vous êtes rouges comme une tomate ! »

Il s'était rapproché de moi, et m'avait pris dans ses bras, et me caressait le torse avec sa t^te sur mon épaule.

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet du tout.

« T-tu, est-ce qu'au moins tu t'inquiète un peu ?! Woah, hey arrêtes ça… » Il passait ses mains sous ma tenue.

Il me répondit calmement :

« Hum, bien sur que oui, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un démon…En tout cas je ne pense pas. »

« Si tu n'est pas un démon, alors enlève tes mains tout de suite. »

Il me relâcha enfin, et je m'écartais prestement de lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment spécial, mon père. Vous êtes un prêtre, vous, plus que les autres devriez me traiter comme un démon, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Je me sentais encore un peu rouge, mais j'arrivais à parler tout de même.

« C'est toi qui as dit que tu n'étais pas un démon… C'est que…Au début je ne savais pas quoi penser, mais… »

Je reprenais mon souffle qui était encore erratique.

« Ouais » Il me dit juste ce mot, et je continuai.

« Tu travailles sérieusement… depuis que tu es là, tu n'as rien ni de mal ni de cruel. Rien ne laisse penser que tu ais le moindre mystérieux pouvoir. Et surtout, rien qu'en vivant ensemble… J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas différent de n'importe quel adolescent de 17 ans. Si tu pouvais juste arrêter un peu le harcèlement sexuel… »

« ……HMMMPH » Il secoua la tête positivement.

« De plus, j'ai fait des recherche et d'après les livres…Un démon serait un peu plus effrayant…Et ils disent même que tu pourrais changer de d'apparence et de vêtements à volonté ! Ca n'avais pas grand-chose à voir avec tes espèces de minuscules petites cornes…Tu peux être rassuré ! »

Harry sembla blasé par ce que je venais de dire.

« Ca ne me rend pas tout à fait joyeux, mon père…A vrai dire, je me sens insulté. »

Notre discussion se termina sur cette note joyeuse, et le soir arriva vite.

Je dormais paisiblement dans mon lit, lorsque des cris me réveillèrent brutalement.

J'entendais Harry qui hurlait dans toute la maison, que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé pour qu'il cri si fort.

Je parvins jusque sa chambre en courant car j'étais cependant inquiet.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?! »

Il était plié en deux sur son lit. Je percevais un léger bruit sortant de sa gorge, comme s'il essayait de parler mais qu'il n'y arrivais pas.

« Ah…Mon père…De l'eau…Je vous en pris…De…L'eau… »

Je partis chercher le verre encore plus vite que si j'avais le diable derrière moi. Je revins rapidement. Il était blanc comme un linge malgré qu'il ait la peau bronzée.

Il le but d'une traite.

« J'avais raison…Tu devrais vraiment aller à l'hôpital…Tu es en sueur… »

« Je vous l'ai dit…pas l'hôpital… »

« Mais… »

« JE VAIS BIEN MAINTENANT ! »

Je patienta qu'il se calme et rajouta :

« Tu es vraiment très pâle… »

« Dans ce cas…Laissez-moi me mettre comme ça un moment »

Et il s'allongea sur moi, la tête sur mes cuisses, me surprenant.

« Ah, c'est bizarre, mais d'un coup, je me sens un peu mieux.. »

Il me regardait en rigolant, donc pour lui faire plaisir, je lui accordai de rester comme il était :

« Si ça t'aide vraiment à te sentir mieux, ça ne me dérange pas, mais… »

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil…Si j'étais vraiment un démon, vous feriez quoi ? »

Il me souriait si gentiment que j'en fus désarmé, et je ne sus combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il s'était endormi.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ces derniers temps… je ne pense plus du tout à ce genre de choses.

«Je me demande ce que c'est… »

Il passe son temps à me séduire, et…Il chamboule complètement la tranquillité de ce lieu, mais…

« Elles ont…Certainement grossies un peu ? »

Quelques part, ce n'est pas désagréable…Même si

« Les cornes… »

Même si c'était un démon.

« Ca va tellement bien avec son adorable visage….Elles sont même plutôt belles… »

Ca n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance.

HUH ? Eh ? Je…Je…Qu'est-ce que je pense ? Je rougis très fort. Je suis censé être un prêtre.

Est-ce que je…Pour lui ?

Depuis ce jour, Harry en est arrivé à un stade… Qui le plonge dans une douleur atroce chaque nuit.

« HARRY…Toutes les nuits, ce n'est pas normal ! Va à l'hôpital, je t'en supplie ! »

Je m'étais levé et le fixai méchamment, il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner.

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été normal, Ha Ha. »

« CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! TU RISQUES DE MOURIR ?! »

« Il y a pire que mourir, pas vrai ? »

« Je vais venir avec, et je m'assurerais qu'il n'y a aucun malentendu. Alors, s'il te plait… »

J'étais vraiment sincère.

Il s'emporta et se leva.

« Un prêtre qui emmène un démon à l'hôpital ? De quoi auriez-vous l'air ? »

« Harry… »

Il s'était levé, et me fixa tendrement.

« Dites, mon père… Puisque je vais mourir, de toute façon…Je veux que vous m'exorcisiez. »

« Harry… » Sa demande me surprend.

« Vous êtes un prêtre, vous pouvez faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Chasser les démons. S'il vous plaît… exorcisez-moi. »

Non, non, non, NON !!!

« TU N'ES PAS UN DEMON ! JE NE PEUX PAS EXORCISER QUELQU'UN QUI N'EST PAS UN DEMON ! »

Ma voix s'était élevée, et la sienne me parut minuscule.

« Mon p… »

« Ta santé m'inquiète… »

« Mon père. »

Il s'était approché de moi, et me fixait, une lueur dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver la signification dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur ma joue et m'embrassait.

Je fus tellement surpris que je ne parvins pas à me débarrasser de lui. Sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, et je ne pus résister à l'assaut de la chaleur qui m'envahissait.

Il s'écarta, sûrement pour reprendre son souffle. Je le fixai dans les yeux.

« Harr… »

« Vous êtes le seul à ne pas me traiter comme un démon. C'est pour ça que… »

Tandis qu'il prenait une de mes mains dans une des siennes, je criais, mais pas trop fort.

« Harry ! Arr…Lâche-moi ! Harry… »

« Mon père… » Sa bouche venait de se coller contre mon oreille m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Il me collait contre le mur, m'empêchant de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces jambes vienne se positionner entre les miennes et donc de serrer mon entrejambes.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise sous la caresse qui venait de faire. Oui, sa main était descendu très bas, et pressai cette zone de mon corps qui grossissait déjà.

Tandis que j'étais rouge, et que j'avais très chaud, il me pose une question.

« Vous êtes excité… ? «

« Ah…Non…Arr… »

Il caressait mon membre sur toute sa longueur.

« Wow, c'est vraiment…tout chaud… »

« Ah…C'est…C'est… » Je tremblais de tout mon corps, il ne pouvais plus s'arrêter.

« Et bien, on dirai que je suis bien un démon…Vous faire ce genre de choses… »

« Je suis…un prêtre… » Il m'embrassait le contour de la bouche.

« Ouais. Je sais…Eh, vous tremblez… »

Je le repoussais, une main sous sa gorge.

« J'ai fais le vœux… De vouer mon corps à Dieu…Pour le restant de mes jours…Tu… pourrais bien être un démon…Et pourtant… »

Il me relâcha, et mon corps sans force ne put s'empêcher de glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

« Mon père… »

« Harry… »

« Vous le pensez… Vraiment… ? »

Il s'était reculé.

« Oui…Et pourtant…Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement forts…Je…Je…Je ne sais pas quoi faire... ! »

Il me lança un regard étonné.

« Ah…Vous…Vous êtes vraiment… »

Il s'agenouillais devant moi, et me prenait dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes adorable. »

« Harry… »

« Mince… C'est moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire ?... »

Il approchait de nouveau ses lèvres des miennes.

Un gémissement d'anticipation sortit de ma bouche.

« Ah… »

Et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, comme si c'était la première fois depuis des années.

Nous étions à présent allongés par terre, Il me serrait contre son torse tout en me caressant le torse et l'entrejambes. Des gémissements envahissaient la pièce.

Une fièvre étrange me brûle partout où se posent ses mains.

« Harry…Le lit… »

« On est bien comme ça… C'est bon d'être un pêcheur…Je suis en feu… »

« Idi.. »

Il pinçait mes tétons encore plus durcis que la normal.

« AAH ! »

Nous étions entièrement déshabillés. Il m'avait pénétré, mais je n'avais pas trop ressentis la douleur, trop absorbé par les autres sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi.

Ca ne fait même pas mal…C'est seulement…Du plaisir…Du plaisir…

« AH… »

« Bouge un peu tes fesses… »

« Ah…Mais je… »

Du plaisir…

« Et toi, pour un prêtre…Quel corps sensuel tu as… »

« No… »

Il m'empêcha de parler en mettant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres, le caressant ainsi.

Il m'allongea finalement sur le sol, et me pénétra plus fort. C'est…

« Harry…Plus…Plus fort ! »

C'est incroyable.

« Mon père… »

Il rentrait en moi de plus en plus vite. Il embrassa au passage ma mâchoire.

« Ah ! AHHHH ! »

Je me sens si bizarre.

« Je vous aime. »

Il prononça ces mots et m'embrassa avec vigueur.

« Mon père… » Et nous jouisses en même temps, avant de nous endormir passionnément dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain.

Et ainsi…

« C'est bizarre…Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Je mis ma main sous mon menton. Je réfléchissais.

« C'est mon imagination ou… tes cornes ont un peu grossies ? Heu et ta queue aussi est un peu… »

« WHOA !? Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. »

Il se regardais dans un miroir qu'il sortais de je ne sais où.

« Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? »

Il pensa un instant.

« HMMMMMM…C'est que…Est-ce que par hasard…Tu crois que je pourrais être un incube ? Alors, ça te plairait ? »

Je poussai un cri de désespérance, irrécupérable.

Il ajouta :

« Parce que pour des incubes… ''Ça'' c'est une source d'énergie, non ? C'est pour ça que je me sens mieux maintenant…Et que mes cornes. »

Il me fit un de ses sourires ravageurs qui ferait tomber plus d'une fille.

« En plus, vu comment tu étais sauvage hier …Si c'est comme ça tout le temps, je veux bien être un incube… »

Je me mis à trembler.

« Sauvage… !? »

« A bien y réfléchir, tu pourrais bien être un démon toi aussi… »

Ce qu'il disait était très embarrassant pour un prêtre. Des sortes de larmes coulaient de mes joues, mais ne peut dire ce qu'elles expriment.

« Je…Je vais avaler ma langue et mourir ! »

« EH NON ! FAIS PAS CA ! »

Je cachais dans un coin du lit pendant que lui sautait partout.

« Hey, tu crois que ce qui me faisait souffrir, c'était le mal d'amour ? C'est sûrement ça, les cornes, c'était juste ton imagination ! »

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire…HUM HUM ! »

« Hey mon père, regarde-moi ! »

FIN


End file.
